A Song of the Marsh
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: As much as Arya fight, she will marry. All noble girls married, was first his sister Sansa, now is the time for Arya. And she was lucky to handy Jojen Reed. Fanfic where the events of "A Game of Thrones" never happened; two years later.
1. Introdução

Quando Arya voltou de Porto Real, ela só queria ir para o seu quarto dormir. Deitou-se na sua cama e adormeceu e só acordou no dia seguinte.

- Faltaste ao jantar de ontem. - disse Velha Nan, que acordara a menina.

- Estava cansada. - respondeu Arya.

- E então, como foi? - perguntou a Velha.

- Sansa ficou em Porto Real, finalmente casada com Joffrey Baratheon. - disse Arya, esfregando os olhos.

- Depois serás tu. - sorri a Velha Nan.

- Não, pois nunca irei casar. - suspira Arya, pois talvez a Velha Nan tinha razão. Ela podia lutar, mexer-se, gritar, mas Arya Stark, um dia iria casar.


	2. Uma solidão terrível

Nas ultimas semanas, Arya quase não fez nada. Jon tinha partido para a Patrulha da Muralha, por isso não tinha ninguém para treinar. Ela só tinha a Agulha, o sorriso de Jon, e por vezes, ela praticava numa madeira, sozinha. Um dia, Bran apanhara ela a espetar a Agulha num tronco.

- O pai não gosta que tu mexas em armas. - disse Bran.

- Quero lá saber. - Arya ignorou. Bran fez uma careta e afastou-se.

Arya continuara a tentar bordar e a Septã, sempre se queixava dela. Agora, Arya não tinha Sansa para distrair a Septã, como os seus encantos.

- Fazes tudo mal! - grita a Septã.

A mãe de Arya, Catelyn Tully, uma mulher bonita e de respeito, começou a passar mais tempo com a filha. Começou a pentear os cabelos de Arya e a tentar ensinar canções alegres. Mas Arya só repetia canções de Guerra.

- Quem é que ensinou isso? - reenprendeu Catelyn.

- Jon... - murmura Arya.

Catelyn fica enfurecida quando ouve o nome do bastardo de Ned Stark; e a sua filha Arya era demasiado amiga dele. "É por isso que ela é tão selvagem.", pensava Catelyn, mas depois ela concluiu que Arya nascera assim. Catelyn desistiu de ensinar-lhe canções.

Arya estava sempre acompanhada por Nymeria, em todo o lado, expecto nas aulas de bordados. Arya começara a falar com Nymeria e o seu pai, Lord Stark ficou preocupado com a solidão de Arya. Até que um corvo chegou a Winterfell.

- Um corvo para si. - disse o Maestre, entregando a mensagem a Lord Stark.

Ele leu-a e era do seu amigo Howland Reed. Ele e os seus filhos iam visitar Winterfell e queria falar de assuntos importantes. Finalmente agitação.


	3. Uma visita esperada

Arya foi obrigada a se aprumar. Vestiu o seu vestido mais belo e menos sujo, era de linho cinzento, com uma capa de pelo de lobo, e foi ter com o seu irmão mais velho Robb.

- Estás bastante bonita, como uma Lady deve ser. - diz Robb, rindo. Theon Greyjoy estava ao lado de Robb. Ele murmurava coisas para o ouvido de Robb, que dava gargalhada. Arya ficou irritada e empurrou Theon, que continuara a rir.

- É tudo que consegues? - pergunta Theon. Arya queria tanto pegar na sua Agulha e espetar na garganta de Theon! Mas ela tinha de se controlar, Ned podia tirar a Agulha e até mesmo partir-la. Então, Arya finge um sorriso e diz, com uma voz sedutora:

- Nem queiras ver tudo o que tenho.

Theon desta vez não se rir e Robb faz um cara séria. Arya afasta-se como uma Lady deve fazer. Ela sorri com a reação de Theon e mexe no pelo da sua Nymeria, que crescia a olhos vistos. O Vento Cinzento aproximou-se de Arya e ela também dá umas festa no seu dorso. Robb aproxima-se do seu lobo e diz a Arya:

- Desculpa a minha reação. Eu não queria gozar contigo, foi sem quer.

- Eu sei. - disse Arya bastante calma - Desculpas aceites.

Os irmãos dirigiam-se para a entrada de Winterfell. Os pais e irmãos de Arya e seus respectivos lobos gigantes estavam lá. Apareçam os Reed, montados em cavalos. Os Reed eram bastante simples, eram "homens da lama" e "comedores de sapos" como Robb disse uma vez. Os homens das Ilhas de Ferro, como Theon, chamam os habitantes do Pântano do Gargalo de "demónios do pântano".

Á frente da comitiva, estava Howland Reed, Lorde de Greywater Watch. Seguido pela filha mais velha, Meera, e o seu único filho, Jojen. Eram pessoas bastante pequenas. Howland era só um pouco mais alto que Arya e ela era bastante baixa. Meera era uma rapariga bonita, com a sua beleza selvagem como Arya. Jojen tinha 13 anos, mas parecia mais velho. Jojen nem era bem parecido ou feio, era normal, tal como Arya era. Sim, a palavra certa é "era". Sempre consideram Arya Stark com um rapariga feia. Jeyne Poole costuma chama-la de "Cara de Cavalo"; mas Arya começou a reparar que haviam homens que olhavam para ela, e "gostavam do que viam".

- Bem-vindos. - diz Lord Stark.

- Tens a mania de fazer festas sempre que alguém aparece em Winterfell. - diz Howland Reed, sorrindo.

Tal quando Robert Baratheon abraçou Eddard Stark quando ele visitou Winterfell, Howland abraçou Ned com força, mesmo que seja um homem pequeno. Eles riram-se e Howland disse para os filhos.

- Saiam dos cavalos e juntem-se!

Os irmãos Reed, a sorrir, saem dos cavalos e aproximam, tendo o cuidado de curvarem-se perante Lord Stark.

- Vamos para o Salão. - diz Ned Stark - Temos um pequeno banquete, quase pronto, em vossa honra.


	4. Sentimentos que assustam

O jantar foi uma festa; não por causa da presença dos Reed, mas por que todos os jantares são uma festa. Meera comia e falava com o irmão. Ela repara que Arya está calada e remexe na comida.

- A comida está boa, é melhor do que em minha casa. - diz Meera a Arya, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Arya sorri e diz:

- Eu odeio tarte de tripas de vaca. - diz Arya, remexendo a mistela que estava no prato - Ouvi dizer que lá no Gargalo vocês comem sapos.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. - diz Meera. Arya volta a sorrir - Eu ouvi dizer que vocês nortenhos comem lobos.

Arya faz uma careta e acena com a cabeça negativamente.

Nos dias seguntes, Arya e Meera ficaram amigas. Falavam das suas casas, das zonas onde viviam, falavam de armas e praticavam. Mycah, um amigo de Arya começara a ficar invejoso, com a ausência de Arya nas suas brincadeiras. Jojen passava a maior parte do tempo com Bran e Rickon, mas por vezes falava com Arya.

- Deves estar aborrecida. - diz ele a Arya, quando um dia, estavam a passear pelo Bosque Sagrado - A tua irmã Sansa está casada com Joffrey Baratheon e Jon Snow está na muralha. Eras bastante amiga de Jon, não eras?

- Sim. - suspira ela.

- Eu quase morreria se Meera saísse de Greywater Water e soubesse que nunca iria voltar. - diz Jojen - Mas tu tens os teus irmãos mais novos e Robb.

- Robb já ocupado com outras coisas, coisas de adulto. Bran só gosta de trepar e meter-se com Rickon, o pobre bebé assusta-se com as histórias que Bran conta. - diz Arya pensativa - Agora simplesmente, eu tenho de esperar para que os meus pais arranjem um filho da puta que queira casar comigo. Odeio essa ideia, mas tenho de aceita-la.

Jojen sorri.

- Onde eu vivo, eu posso casar com quem quiser. - diz Jojen.

- Casarias comigo? - pergunta Arya atrevida.

Jojen reagiu de uma forma que Arya não previra. Ela observa o corpo de Arya e responde:

- Sim.

Arya fica um pouco nervosa. Jojen reagira como Theon, vê uma rapariga corpulenta e sensual. "Sou uma rapariga sensual?", pergunta Arya para si mesma. Jojen repara no desamparo de Arya e ri-se.

- Estava a brincar!

- O quê? - Arya fingiu que não estava aliviada. Jojen ri e eles continuaram a caminhar.


	5. O Inverno está a chegar!

Entre história do passado e negócios que fizeram, Eddard Stark e Howland Reed falavam e bebiam, até que Eddard falou:

- Devíamos juntar as nossas famílias.

Howland olhou para o amigo, curioso:

- Devíamos ou_ temos_?

- Tu salvaste-me na Guerra. - respondeu Ned - Tal como eu salvei Robert Baratheon. O seu filho, Joffrey, casou com a minha filha Sansa. O filho podiam casar com Arya. A única filha solteira. Ela nunca foi uma lady para ser casada com um filho qualquer do Sul e nunca será. Acho que daria um bom casamento. Jojen e Arya. Eles até dão-se bem, são amigos. Vê isto, como um presente.

Howland começa a rir e diz, ainda a sorrir:

- Não é assim que funciona nos Pântanos! Lá não casamos os nossos filhos como fossem suínos.

- Este casamento pode unir o Norte e o Gargalo e dar credibilidade á familia Reed.

- Nós somos credíveis. - o sorriso de Howland desaparece e ele cruza os braços.

- O resto de Westeros pensa que vocês são meros comedores de sapos.

- Mas nós_ comemos_ sapos! - sorri Howland. Ned não sabe se ele está ser irónico ou está a dizer a verdade, por isso reformula a sua frase:

- O resto de Westeros pensa que vocês são meros selvagens.

Howland dá um gargalhada.

- Mas têm medo de nós. Até tu, Eddard, tu nem aproximas dos Pântanos, atravessas-nos pela Estrada do Rei. Somos_ selvagens_, vocês têm medo de nós.

Howland dá um gole de vinho e Ned fica pensativo. Ele suspira e diz:

- Acho que algo de estanho se passa. - Ned começa a raspar a madeira da mesa. Howland fica curioso e pergunta

- Tiveste um sonho?

- Não! - quase grita Eddard, como Howland disse a coisa mais estúpida de todos os tempos - Eu raramente sonho, e quando sonho, não me lembro deles. Só que... - Ned suspira, para de raspar a mesa e diz - O Inverno está a chegar. As primeira neves já apareceram. Este Verão foi muito longo. Durou quase 18 anos. Dizem que este Inverno durará gerações.

- E Arya estará mais segura em Greywater Watch. - completa Howland - Suficientemente a Sul, longe do terror do Inverno; suficientemente a Norte, longe dos perigos do Sul. - Howland põe o mão no ombro de Ned - Dizemos que Arya irá casar com Jojen, ela pode viver o tempo que quiser em Greywater, pode levar os irmãos com ela; se quiser pode casar com Jojen a sério, se o amar. Eu irei proteger os teus filhos, com protejo os meus.

* * *

**Please, review!**


	6. O melhor para ambas as familias

Arya sentou-se com Nymeria ao lado de Arvore Represeiro ao pé do lado, para limpar a sua Agulha. Ela começou a rezar pelos Velhos e Novos Deuses, como sempre ensinaram-na. Meera aproxima-se, dá umas festas na loba e senta-se na relva ao pé de Arya.

- O que estás a fazer?

- A rezar. - diz Arya, interrompendo a sua reza - Rezas para que deuses?

- Os da Floresta. - responde Meera - Aos Antigos Deuses, que foram ensinados aos Primeiros Homens.

Arya levanta-se, após acabar de limpar a Agulha, aponta a sua espada á arvore. Nymeria afasta-se da arvore, talvez com medo. Agulha quase é tocada pela arvore, mas Arya diz:

- Não existem deuses. Se existiram, morreram, como todas as coisas.

Arya põe Agulha no seu cinto. Meera ri:

- Talvez um dia, pederás ajuda aos deuses e, como os insultaste, eles não te ajudarão.

Arya encolhe os braços.

A Septã Morgane chama Arya e Meera para jantarem.

- Vai trocar essas roupas de rapaz! - diz a Septã - Se a tua mãe te visse.

- Lady Meera também está a usar roupas _de rapaz_!

Era verdade. Meera usava uma túnica de lã com umas calças e botas de couro. Tal como Arya, ela tinha uma trança comprida. Septã olha para a lady _"comedora de sapos"_ e ignora a exclamação de Arya.

- O teu pai fará uma declaração importante e quer que todos venham. - diz a Septã.

Ela sai do jardim e as raparigas começam a rir.

_**x-x**_

Arya senta-se no lugar á mesa. A sua mãe Catelyn olha para ela.

- Que linda que estás! Esmeraste! - sorri Catelyn.

- Tive um momento de feminilidade, quando estava a vestir. - disse Arya, um pouco aborrecida.

Mas era mentira. Ela estava a imitar Meera. Estava a usar o penteado que Meera usara quando chegou a Winterfell. O vestido, cinzento, comprido, com um decote um pouco grande demais, foi dado por Meera. Não lhe servia, ele só o trouxe por que as roupas que ela usava no Gargalo não são considerada "apropriadas" para uma Lady.

- Pareces com Meera Reed, Arya. - disse Rickon, que estava sentado ao pé da cadeira de Bran, enquanto dava festas no Cão Peludo.

Arya sorri ao ver que conseguiu o seu objectivo.

Quando o jantar está quase a acabar, Eddard Stark levanta-se da cadeira e começa:

- Quero a vossa atenção por favor. - silêncio - Gostaria de dizer, na penúltima noite dos Reed em Winterfell, que tenho uma noticia importante; não sabia como dizer a toda a gente, estão decidi dize-la neste jantar, o quanto antes. Só eu, Lord Reed e a minha esposa é que sabemos. Para uns é uma boa noticia, para outros pode ser má. - Arya sente que Catelyn está a ficar nervosa. O que ela sabe que Arya não saiba? - As casas Stark e Reed irão unir-se.

Começam todos a comentar. Alguém da família Stark irá casar com um dos filhos Reed. Arya repara que Catelyn está a olhar para ela. _"Sou eu!"_ Meera olha para Robb um pouco nervosa. Ela _sabe_ que é ela. Ela é uma rapariga e, embora no Gargalo, ela possa herdar Greywater Watch, mesmo tendo o irmão mais novo, ela sabe que um casamento entre a filha mais velha e o herdeiro de Winterfell é _bastante_ melhor. _(Até são da mesma idade!)_ Theon Greyjoy bufa aborrecido na aquele algazarra.

Quando a conversa aclama, Ned diz numa lufada de ar:

- Jojen e Arya irão casar brevemente.

_O quê?_

- Não podes fazer isso! - grita Arya.

Jojen fica a olhar para o pai, pálido com cal. Catelyn segura no braço de Arya, com força para não se debater, discretamente.

- Posso, sim. - diz Ned, com uma voz forte - É melhor para ambas as casas.

- Eu não sou Sansa. Eu nunca irei casar. - diz Arya - Sou um bicho selvagem.

- Tal como nós. - diz Howland, calmo - Somos a melhor hipótese. Tu podes ser _selvagem_, podes caçar, podes correr, podes fazer tudo o que fazes aqui em Winterfell, mas irás a Greywater e serás... uma _amiga_ de Jojen.

Theon começou a rir, quando Howland disse a palavra "amiga". Jojen enterra-se na sua cadeira. Arya quer levantar-se, quer fugir daquele lugar, quer ir para o quarto, melhor, queria ir para o quarto frio de Jon e dormir na sua cama. Com ele. Mas ela não pode. Catelyn segura o braço que está a ficar vermelho. Robb disse baixo, para Theon se calar.

Arya não tem mais argumentos para falar, se não gritar como um bicho qualquer.

* * *

**Please, REVIEW!**


	7. Uma Obrigação que temos de Cumprir

Arya limpa as lágrimas, quando se aproxima da janela do seu quarto. Ela vê os Reed a preparassem para irem embora... com Arya. Ela ouve alguém a bater á porta.

- Estás apresentável? - pergunta a mãe.

- Sim. - responde Arya.

A mãe de Arya, Catelyn Tully, entra no quarto e fecha a porta. Ela senta-se na cama de Arya e diz:

- Senta ao meu lado. Quero falar contigo.

Arya tenta reprimir as lágrimas e senta-se ao lado da mãe. Catelyn sorri e mexe no cabelo, bem penteados e soltos de Arya. Arya era bastante bela... Parecia com alguém..._ Lyanna_.

- Eu era como tu sabes... - começa Catelyn com uma voz melancólica - Não era tão selvagem como tu, mas simplesmente não queria casar com um homem poderoso qualquer. Queria casar com alguém que amasse. Mas meu pai disse para eu casar com Eddard Stark. Queria fugir, queria gritar, mas não fiz. Porque é a minha obrigação. Felizmente, o teu pai é um homem gentil. Ele esperou para eu estar preparada para consumar o casamento. - Arya não sabia o que era "consumar o casamento". Catelyn reparou nisso, mas continuou - Nós, mulher nobres, podemos causar guerras.

- Como Lyanna Stark. - disse Arya. Catelyn sorriu e continuou:

- As mulheres nobres são educadas para obedecer, mas algumas, algumas querem rebeldar-se. - o sorriso de Cat desaparecera - Talvez Lyanna quisesse rebeldar-se, ninguém sabe. Sansa foi educada para ser obediente e ela, com o seu fascínio por Joffrey Baratheon, casou com ele, porque lhe mandaram.

- Mas a maior parte das raparigas são idiotas. - disse Arya, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Pela primeira vez, Catelyn riu-se. Arya nunca viu a mãe rir-se de um insulto de Arya para a irmã.

- Somos os Stark. - diz Catelyn - Temos de ficar juntos, não devemos odeiar os irmãos.

- Então porquê que eu tenho de casar com Jojen Reed? - pergunta Arya, quase não aguentando as lágrimas nos olhos.

Catelyn vê o estado da sua filha e ela a abraça. Catelyn aproxima a boca do ouvido esquerdo de Arya e diz:

- É uma obrigação que temos de cumprir.

Arya baixou o queixo e mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não começar a chorar.

**x-x**

Arya e Nymeria entram numa carruagem. Não era bastante rica como as carruagens dos Baratheon, quando eles visitaram Winterfell, mas também não era uma carroça.

Bran ia acompanha-la. Ia viver com Arya até ela se casar.

- Como é que achas que Greywater Watch é? - pergunta Bran, mexendo no pelo de Verão.

- Pantanoso. - diz Arya, um pouco triste.

Bran ri, pensando que Arya estava a gozar. Mas depois Bran repara que ela está triste.

- Desculpa. - diz Bran.

Arya olha para o irmão, um pouco espantada.

- Porque dizes isso?

- Porque estás a sofrer e só agora é que reparei. - responde Bran.

Arya sorri e olha para a janela, observando a paisagem, quando a sua carruagem começa a mexer.

_"Adeus, Winterfell."_


	8. Nenúfares, Lagartos-Leão & Fantasmas

O Gargalo é um sitio misterioso e GRRM fala pouco dele. Neste FanFic baseio a paisagem do Gargalo no _Ribatejo_ (uma zona de Portugal constituida por pantanos). Espero que gostem e, **Please Review**! **Quero sabe a vossa opnião.** Aproveitem para lerem outros FanFics meus...

* * *

Passam dois dias e aquele estava a acabar. Eles chegam ao Gargalo e o terreno começa a ficar lamacento e instável. Eles chegam á borda de um lago, cujo a outra margem está bloqueada por plantas e arvores que cresciam da agua para o ar. Arya observa a paisagem e tem o desejo de sair da carruagem. Quando ela sai, Jojen aparece:

- Tem cuidado. Este terreno é só lama.

Arya sorri.

- Posso nunca ter saído de Winterfell, mas eu sei me defender. - responde ela.

Arya aproxima-se da margem e Bran segue-a.

- Para ir para Greywater Watch, temos de atravessar este lago. - diz Meera, que aparece.

Aparece dois pequenos barcos, vindos do meio das arvores. Um vulto com uma lanterna está num dos barcos. Outro vulto está no outro barco, a seguir o primeiro. Howland grita algo e liga uma outra lanterna.

De repente, Arya escorregou na lama. Ela não estava a usar um dos vestidos que a mãe dera; estava com uma das roupas de rapaz que ela gostava de usar e ainda bem, pois ela se sujou toda de lama. Arya, quase em pânico, tentou afastar-se da margem para não cair no lago, que parecia fundo. Arya não sabia nadar. Mas os seus forços são fúteis. Ela saiu na agua suja e começou a se afogar.

Jojen despe a sua túnica (para nadar melhor) e atira-se para a agua, e pega em Arya, salvando-a.

Arya chega á margem, tossindo agua seja e Meera corre para ajudar o irmão que estava a começar a tremer. Bran ajuda a irmã a afastar-se da agua e Howland aproxima-se de Arya:

- Tem cuidado, pequena loba. Estas aguas estão cheias de Lagartos -Leão e a pequena senhora não sabe nadar.

Os barcos trancam na margem e o homem com a lanterna sai do seu barco e aproxima-se de Howland. No outro barco está uma mulher. Estava um pouco escuro, mas Arya reparou que ela era loira, tinha a mesma altura que Meera, mas parecia mais velha. O homem era um pouco mais alto que Howland, mas via-se que era um homem dos pântanos.

- Lord Reed. - cumprimenta o homem.

- Ser Fenn. - Howland estende a mão direita e o homem o cumprimenta.

- Os barcos tão prontos. - diz o homem (_"Deve ser um Fenn."_, conclui Arya) - Eu e a minha mulher trataremos de levar-vos. - o homem olha para Arya e Bran e repara que Arya está molhada, apertando-se num manto que Meera arranjara para ela.

- Estes são os irmãos Stark. - diz Howland - Vieram viver para Greywater Watch.

O homem curva-se perante Arya e Bran e, depois de levantar-se, diz:

- Chamo-me Andrys Fenn da casa Fenn. Esta é a minha esposa Nella. - a mulher loira sai do seu barco e faz uma pequena vénia - Irão passar a noite em nossa casa. Será uma honra receber-vos, Arya e Brandon Stark.

- Obrigado, Lord Fenn. - diz Bran.

- Obrigada. - diz Arya, imitando o irmão.

Jojen e Meera entram num barco e Howland começa tirar alguns sacos e malas da carruagem. Nella aproxima-se de Arya e leva-a a sentar no outro barco.

- Não era preciso outro barco, Andrys. - diz Howland em tom de gozo - Lady Arya não é como as senhoras do Sul, só trouxe o essencial.

- Mas é uma Lady e as senhoras como ela, trazem carradas de roupas e pinturas. - responde Andrys - Pelo menos, a maior parte das senhoras são.

Howland fica um pouco pensativo e depois diz:

- Arya é parecida com_ ela_.

Andrys olha para a jovem que estava no barco, a falar com Meera e Nella. Andrys volta a concentrar-se nas malas e diz:

- Ela parece bastante com Lyanna Stark. - suspira Andrys - O seu fantasma irá assombra-la até Arya morrer.

Howland concorda, acenando com a cabeça positivamente e eles embarcam.

Os cavalos e as carroagem estão na margem, com Nella. Howland e Andrys remam. Arya senta-se ao lado de Jojen. Arya praticamente ignorou Jojen, até agora:

- Obrigada. - diz ela, baixinho.

- Porquê? - pergunta Jojen, cabisbaixo, tremendo um pouco.

- Obrigada por me salvares. - sorri Arya, um pouco timida.

Jojen dá um timido sorriso e pega na mão fria de Arya. Fria como o Norte.

_"Somos simplesmente amigos. Nada mais."_


	9. O Inverno também chega ao Gargalo

A Casa dos Nenúfares era alegre tal como Winterfell.

Andrys e Nella Fenn tinha 3 filhos. O filho mais velho, Kyn, tinha 4 filhos. A filha do meio, Cinzerella, estava grávida do primeiro. Andrys tinha 3 irmãs; elas tinham ao todo 8 filhos. E moravam os maridos e as esposas. A mesa de jantar era enorme. Eles vivam em cabanas, mas elas eram espantosamente resistentes á Natureza. A Casa de Nenúferes era um conjunto de meras cabanas flutuantes, mas o ambiente lembrava a Arya Winterfell.

O jantar foi animado. Robbi Blackmyre, o marido de Cinzerella, começou a cantar e a bater os talheres de ferro na mesa. O filho mais velho de Kyn, Myre, imitou o tio. Arya estava feliz e se esquecera do noivado com Jojen Reed.

Até que Kyn começou a contar histórias do passado Inverno. Uma história de terror. Bran adorava!

- Há muito tempo, Djon não era nascido, um dia, a agua debaixo da nossa casa estava calma. - começou Kyn. (Djon era o filho mais novo de Andrys Fenn) - Os lagartos-leão estavam doidos e eles, em vez de caçarem peixes, eles comiam os nenúfares, que rodeavam a nossa casa. Meu pai estava preocupado. Eu ainda era uma criança que não sabia de nada. Acha aquilo engraçado. Tia Liwra começou a espicaçar um lagarto e ele, em vez de atacar, afundava-se nas aguas. Era o _ano da Falsa Primavera_; pensamos que o Inverno ia acabar e _o Verão "está a chegar"_. - todos começaram a rir. Bran ficou um pouco chateado, pois Kyn estava a gozar com as palavras dos Stark: "O Inverno está a chegar." Arya olhou para a cadeira de Jojen e ele não estava lá. Kyn continuou a sua história - Mas era tudo uma mentira! O Inverno irá continuar. No dia seguinte, houve um nevão tão grande e quase todas as arvores do Pântano, morreram. As aguas, liquidas e sujas, transformaram-se em gelo, sufocando os lagartos que estavam submersos. Naqueles dias, o Nevão disse-nos:_ "O Inverno também chega ao Gargalo"_.

Bran parecia aborrecido. Não lhe parecia uma História de Terror. Mas os miúdos mais pequenos estavam a tremer de medo. O Inverno estava a chegar e também chega aos pântanos.

Nymeria, que estava ao pé de Arya, atenta a tudo, afasta-se da multidão e dirige a um corredor, que leva aos quartos dos hospedes.

- Volta. - manda Arya. A loba ignora-a e Arya decide segui-la.

Nymeria dirige-se a um quarto, onde ouve um gemidos de dor. Arya esconde-se e ouve a voz de Howland Reed:

- O que vês, meu filho?

Arya olha e vê que Jojen Reed deitando na cama, em dores, meio a dormir, meio acordado. Howland segurava o filho, que estava a ter convulsões e Meera observava o irmão. Meera encorajava:

- Vá lá. Tu consegues.

Arya sentia-se assustada. Ela tenta afastar-se, mas Howland repara nela. Nesse momento, Jojen para de se mover e adormece. Meera aproxima-se de Arya. Meera pensa que Arya irá fugir, translocada, ela irá casar com um doente, mas Arya não foge. Arya aproxima-se de Jojen e pergunta:

- O que ele tem?

- Ele é vidente. - explica Howland - Jojen, desde pequeno, tem visões do futuro ou do passado.

- Mas visões trazem consequências. - diz Meera - Ele é fraco e tem de ser protegido.

Arya tenta tocar em Jojen, mas Nymeria mordisca o joelho esquerdo dela, tentando afastar a dona dele.

Arya obedece á sua loba. Howland pega nas roupas da cama e cobre o filho, que dormia pacificamente. Meera segue Arya, que dirige-se á Sala de Jantar._ "Bran deve ter reparado da minha ausência._", pensa Arya. Meera, um pouco violenta, pega no braço franzino esquerdo de Arya e diz:

- Não contes a ninguém.

Arya olha para Meera e vê que ela está furiosa. Mas Arya é corajosa e diz:

- Eu irei casar com ele, eu tenho de saber de tudo sobre ele. Mas não te preocupes, Meera, eu não tencionava contar a ninguém.

Arya afasta-se e ela conclui que a sua amizade com Meera ficou abalada.

* * *

**Gostaram? Review!**


	10. Não penses nisso, Arya!

Arya e Bran embarcaram num barco, um pouco mar que dos do dia anterior. Jojen acordara e dirigira-se directamente para o barco, onde estava Arya e Bran. Meera reparou e dirigiu-se ao irmão, antes de embarcar.

- Não comes nada? - pergunta Meera, dando umas nozes a Jojen.

Jojen olha para a irmã, pega nas nozes e diz:

- Eu sei que tu e a Arya tiveram um momento...intenso.

Arya começa a ouvir a conversa, mas não diz nada.

Meera fica nervosa e defende-se, dizendo:

- Por muito que goste de Arya, eu tenho de te proteger.

- Eu sei. - diz Jojen, partindo uma noz com as mãos - Mas não tens o direito de a ofenderes a minha futura esposa.

- Eu não ofendi. - grita Meera. Bran e Arya olham para ela. Meera cora e afasta-se, dirigindo-se para a Casa de Nenúfares. Howland e Andrys aparecem. Meera dirige-se para o pai e murmura qualquer coisa. Howland começa a rir e ele e Andrys continuam o seu caminho.

**x-x**

- Quando é que chegamos a Greywater Watch? - pergunta Bran.

- Estamos perto. - disse Howland, sorrindo.

Meera estava calada e um pouco pensativa. Ela costuma ser alegre e agora, ela estava furiosa. Arya aproxima-se dela e diz, baixinho:

- Desculpa. Quero fazer as pazes contigo! Não quero estar chateado contigo. Eu estou sozinha aqui, com Bran, mas ele terá de ir embora. Não quero que tu penses que eu sou uma rapariguinha mimada, como a Sansa, que só quer aproveitar de Jojen. Ele é meu amigo e também o quero proteger. - Arya faz uma pausa. Meera tenta fazer um sorriso e Arya completa - Aliás, não tenho escolha. Vou casar com ele.

As duas se riem. Howland observa-as e sorri.

- Não consigo ficar chateada com alguém durante muito tempo. - diz Meera.

**x-x**

É de noite. Eles continuam nos Pântanos, no barco, a dirigirem-se para Greywater Watch. Bran adormeceu ao pé do seu lobo Verão e de Meera, que têm a sua lança de 3 pontas, pronta para atacar. Arya também está atenta. Ela mexe na sua Agulha. _"Aponta-o com a ponta espetada."_, lembra Arya. Foi Jon que lhe disse. Ela tinha saudades dele. Mas _"não hoje"_. A noite é calma. Não deve haver ninguém. Jojen está no outro lado do barco com uma lanterna, ajudando o seu pai. Arya continua a ignorar Jojen, "é só um amigo", repete ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, começa a pensar que talvez ele seja um bom partido._"Já começo a parecer com a Sansa!"_, pensa Arya, tentando afastar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça. Mas por vezes, Arya olha para Jojen e até é bonito. É franzino e tem aquele problema das visões, mas até é um pouco atraente.

_"Não!"_, quase grita Arya na sua cabeça.

Arya olha para Jojen, olhando para a agua escura, mas ela desvia o olhar, corando. _"Não penses nele! Por mais que penses e olhes, mais... sentes estranha."_

**x-x**

Passados minutos, umas luzes aparecem no horizonte. Howland sorri e diz:

- Deve ser a nossa casa.

- Deve? - pergunta Arya.

Meera acorda Bran. Ele parece estar zonzo e diz:

- Chegamos. Eu sinto que chegamos.

As luzes do fundo começam a piscar. Howland pega na laterna de Jojen e, com um manto, tapa e destapa a lanterna.

- O que o teu pai está a fazer? - pergunta Bran a Meera.

- Estava a comunicar aos guardas de Greywater que ele chegou.

Ao fundo, consegue-se ver uma pequena fortaleza, feita de pedras numa pequena ilha. Arvores rodeiam as muralhas. Existe um pequeno porto ao pé da Porta que deve dar acesso á entrada.

- Bem-vindos a Greywater Watch, a Casa dos Reed. - diz Jojen, confiante.

* * *

**_N.A.:_** Descobri recentemente (uma passagem nos meus velhos livros), que a tradução oficial de _Greywater Watch_ é _Atalaia de Águas Cinzentas_, mas eu vou continuar a tratar a casa dos Reed pelo nome original, para não vos confundir.

Como sempre,** review**!


	11. O conto de Meela dos Ovos Caídos

O som de um pássaro estranho a acorda. Arya abre os olhos e vê que é um pássaro cor de laranja a piar. Ela sente a sua loba Nymeria a puxar as roupas da cama.

- Para com isso. - ri Arya.

Depois um pensamento entra na sua cabeça. _"Estou em Greywatch Watch."_

Arya volta a lembrar da noite anterior: Greywater Watch fica no meio dos pântanos. É uma grande fortaleza no meio da agua suja infestada por lagartos-leão. As paredes são de rochas e lama secas. Não tem nada a haver com a Casa dos Nenúfares. A receber os irmãos Stark, estão uma mulher baixa, como todos os habitantes dos pântanos, e um pouco gordinha, mas até bastante bonita. Era ruiva, os cabelos longos e ondulados, os olhos eram verdes e estranhamente intensos. Howland avança, beijando os lábios da mulher.

- Esta é a minha mulher, Jyana.

Ao lado, estava um cavaleiro, grande, demasiado alto para ser um homem dos pântanos. Devia ter 20 e tal anos, tinha várias feridas nas mãos e na cara e pescoço. Uma ferida se destacava. Ia do lado direito da testa para a bochecha esquerda. O nariz escapou ao corte, mas o olho esquerdo devia ser cego. Ele estava estático.

Para felicidade de Arya, a recepção foi rápida e Arya caiu na cama do seu quarto.

**x-x**

Contrariando a sua mãe Catelyn, Arya viu as suas roupas de rapaz. Ela pegou na sua Agulha e pôs na sua cintura. Arya saiu do quarto, seguida por Nymeria, e encontra Meera. Ela vestia roupas parecidas com Arya, mas verdes e por de trás, ela trazia um arco e várias flechas.

- Bom dia, Arya. - sorriu Meera - Dormiste bem?

- Sim. - responde Arya.

- Ainda é muito cedo. Os empregados estão só agora a acordar.

Arya fica calada.

- Tu também acordaste cedo. - murmura Arya.

- Eu acordo sempre muito cedo. - sorri Meera, dando festas a Nymeria, enquanto elas caminham.

- A Nymeria gosta de ti. - sorri Arya - E o Verão também.

- Talvez, á tarde, nós e Bran e Verão possamos passear. - diz Meera - Talvez Jojen nos acompanhe.

Arya ficou nervosa, quando Meera falou do seu irmão.

- _Talvez_. - assinalou Arya. Quando elas chegam ao Grande Salão, Nymeria afasta-se de Arya, para aproximar-se do fogo. A sala está fria, a mesa não tem comida e Arya continua - O que fazes durante os dias? Não te aborreces aqui?

- Não. - sorri Meera, dirgindo-se para a cozinha. Arya e Nymeria segue-a - Quer dizer, não faço coisas que muitas mulheres nobres fazem.

- Ainda bem. - diz Arya - Eu não gosto de fazer coisas que a Sansa gosta. _Coisas de uma mulher nobre perfeita faz._

Meera ri.

- Sansa é a tua irmã, não é?

- Sim... - diz Arya. De repente, ela sente saudades de Sansa.

- O que gostas de fazer, então? - pergunta Meera, mexendo no pão de ontem que os empregados deixaram.

- Gosto de praticar com a Agulha. - diz Arya, mostrando a sua espada.

- Que giro!... - ri Meera, mordendo um pão.

Arya acena que sim.

**x-x**

As duas raparigas passam a manhã a explorar Greywater Watch, a observar os pântanos na Torre Alta e as pessoas que vivem dentro das aparentes fortes muralhas da atalaia.

- Aquele é Ser Reen Cray, herdeiro da _Atalaia do Sapo Morto_. Perdeu a mão esquerda, quando enfrentou um lagarto-leão fêmea. Está casado com a Meela dos Ovos Caídos.

- Porque que lhe chamam Meela dos Ovos Caídos? - pergunta Arya, observando a mulher grávida de cabelo loiro quase branco, em cima dum posto na muralha.

- Na Costa este do Gargalo, está uma enorme fortaleza chamada _Forte dos Ovos de Lagarto_. - começou Meera - Foi gerida por várias famílias nobres ou não ao longo dos tempos, desde a Idade dos Heróis. Há vários anos, ainda eu ou tu éramos nascidas, um ladrão chamado Lores e o seu bando conquistou o Forte doutro ladrão que o governava. Esse antigo ladrão tinha uma filha. Era Meela. Lores casou com ela e tiveram um filho. Lores eram um homem ambicioso e Forte dos Ovos eram o segundo forte mais poderoso no Gargalo. Lores e o seu bando tentou conquistar a Atalaia do Sapo Morto. Lorde Hijer Cray era um homem já bastante velho, ainda está vivo. Dizem que Lorde Cray tem mais de 100 anos. Bem, o que importa é que Hijer mandou o seu filho Reen tratar do assunto. Reen disfarçou-se de cantor, _toda a gente adora cantores_, e seduziu Meela. Eles queriam fugir, mas Reen disse a ela que não queria que o filho dela com Lores viesse com eles. Então, Meela atirou o filho da mais alta torre do Forte dos Ovos á frente do marido. Não se sabe porquê, mas Lores atirou-se também. Meela e Reen casaram. Talvez Reen se tenha apaixonado por Meela; tiveram mais filhos e ela ficou conhecida por Meela dos Ovos Caídos. É uma história muito assustadora, sabendo que isto aconteceu na realidade. Não devia ter contado. Deves estar arrepiada.

- Não. - murmurou Arya - Meela estava apaixonada por Reen.

* * *

_**N.A.:** _Existem muitas informações que não existem nos livros de GRRM. Adoro falar dos Reed, podemos temos a certa liberdade em termos de_ Fanfics_. Uma das questões que eu tenho é sobre a relação entre Howland e Jyana Reed. Será que Meera e Jojen são únicos filhos? Será que têm irmãos? Porque? Gostaria que pensassem e comentassem algo. Gostaria de adicionar mais alguns Reed's, mas a opinião do leitor é importante! O que acham? Estão a gostar ou há algo que incomoda?

_**Review, follow, favorite, etc...**_


	12. Presunto e Toucinho para o Inverno

_Desculpem este capitulo pequeno, mas eu estou a escrever outras fanfics e não posso estar todo o tempo na internet a escrever._

* * *

Meera e Arya saltaram para uma pausada ao lado de Greywater Watch e roubaram dois pães de açúcar. Elas subiram uma torre da atalaia, ligeiramente mais baixa, do que na Torre em que Meera contou o Conto de Meela dos Ovos Caídos. Elas sentaram e descansar uma sala da torre, que parecia um quarto. Havia várias tapeçarias nas paredes e uma cama de casa. O cabeceiro da cama tinha desenhos nas sua madeira de vários Lagartos-Leões.

- Esta é a _Torre dos Amantes_. - sorri Meera, mordendo o seu pão - Quando um Lorde de Greywater, não gosta da sua esposa, pode ter várias amantes, que se encontram aqui.

- Eu sei o que é uma amante! - diz Arya - Mas vocês aceitam a situação?

- A tua mãe aceitou o facto de que Lorde Stark teve outra mulher. - comenta Meera.

_"E a prova disso era Jon."_, pensa Arya. Ela fica triste. Arya sempre viu Jon como um irmão, um irmão verdadeiro, mais irmão do que Robb ou Sansa podiam ser. Mas ele era um bastardo. O seu pai não era inocente e Jon é prova disso. E a sua mãe Catelyn teve de viver com isso. Tal como Arya, tenha de viver, quando casar com Jojen.

- Desculpa, não devia ter falado nisso! - diz Meera, arrependida.

- Tu tens razão. - diz Arya - Isso pode acontecer com Jojen.

Meera fica em silêncio.

Arya deita-se na cama e Meera a imita. Arya pergunta:

- O teu pai...ele já teve amantes?

- Não. A minha mãe Jyana era do povo e meu pai apaixonou-se por ela, mesmo. É pena que a mãe não seja _muito_ fértil.

- Como assim não _muito_ fértil? - pergunta Arya, curiosa.

- Ela não consegue ter muitos filhos. Teve a mim, ao Jojen e á minha pequena irmã, mas ela já teve vários abortos e já deu á luz um bebé morto.

- Isso é horrível! - rosne Arya - Caso tiver filhos, eu não quero ter abortos. Deve ser nojento e sangrento...

- ... e traumatizante. - interrompe Meera - Mas isso não cabe a ti decidir, são aos deuses.

_Silêncio._ As amigas ficam deitadas na cama, observando o teto de pedra.

- Não sabia que tinhas uma irmã. - diz Arya de repente.

- Chama-se Hara. - sorri Meera - Ela só tem três anos, mas ela é reboliça e tem muita energia.

- Gostaria de a conhecer.

- No almoço. - diz Meera - Aliás, já está na hora.

**x-x**

Quando começa a chover, Arya e Meera estavam no Grande Salão.

O Grande Salão era uma sala de refeições quadrada, onde existem uma enorme mesa redonda. As paredes de pedra fria estão tapada com tapeçarias novas e a única parede descoberta é a da lareira, onde em cima, está gravado na pedra o brasão dos Reed. Na parede virada para o Sul, existem três janelas de vidro verde, que depois são tapadas com outra tapeçarias, pelos criados da Atalaia. Na mesa de refeições, está uma cornucópia de frutas e várias panelas de guisados. Arya estava espantada, pois no Norte, as pessoas diziam que a gente do Gargalos eram selvagens, comiam sapos e vivam em cabanas. Era verdade, mas também era sofisticados e têm regras, incluindo há mesa. Quando Lord Howland disse a Arya, que ela podia ser selvagem á vontade, era na verdade uma mentira.

Arya e Meera sentaram-se na mesa, tal como Jojen e Bran. Jyana, Howland e Hara vieram depois. A loba Nymeria, que fica com Bran e Verão, para as raparigas treparem, voltara para a dona com felicidade e ficou ao pé dela.

- Espero que gostem da refeição. - diz Howland - Temos porco!

Hara faz uma festa. Para Arya e Bran é comum comerem porco, mas para eles, deve ser raro.

É dado a Howland uma coxa enorme de porco. A Arya é dado várias costeletas tal como a Meera. É dado a Jojen outra coxa e duas "bolas". Bran recebe outras costelas e uma pata. Hara recebe uma sopa com pedaços estranhos e Jyana recebe pedaços de carne besuntados com gordura.

- Se quiserem mais, esperem seis meses. - diz Jyana, mastigando um pedaço - Eu combinei com a cozinheira Patrice para fumar o resto do porco. Vamos ver presunto e toucinho para o Inverno.

- Adoro toucinho. Não posso esperar. - sorri Meera.

- Espera, rapariga, e come as tuas costelas. - ralha Jyana - Estás magra como tudo.


End file.
